Baka, I Love You Too
by theinformantsorceress
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Kid walks in on Liz changing? Not a lemon...fully.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Soul Eater. **

"Kid, Patty, I'm home!" Liz called as she arrived at the symmetrical mansion. She had just come back from hanging out with Tsubaki. She needed some girl time with her best friend, they never seemed to be able to hang out much anymore ever since Tsubaki had gotten together with Black*Star. Sure, Liz was happy for her friend but she couldn't help but feel lonely. Everyone seemed to be together with everyone…except for her and Kid. Tsubaki was with Black*Star, Soul was with Maka, and Patty just recently got together with Crona.

As far as she knew Kid wasn't seeing anyone. But Kid never seemed to have the time or interest in finding a girlfriend anyways. Sure, Liz had a _little _bit of a crush on Kid, but it's not like he would date her anyways. Kid was the son of Lord Death, he was rich and, one must say, quite attractive. Why would he date a girl like Liz, who would still be out in the streets if it weren't for him, when he could get more prettier, classier, and girls more…his level.

"Patty isn't here, she went out to play a game of basketball with Crona, Black*Star and Maka." Kid replied from somewhere upstairs. Liz sighed. "Alright." She called back up, kicking off her worn sneakers and going to her room. When she walked into her room she threw her coat on her bed and shut the door. She wanted to change cloths so she rummaged through her draws before finding a loose grey hoodie and some comfy leggings to put on. As she was taking off her top she heard Kid's voice coming from _right behind her._

"Hey Liz do you think-"He froze in mid sentence, Liz had her back turned to him with her shirt off. He saw the straps of her creamy colored bra and his throat went dry. Sure, he'd seen Liz in some pretty…reveling clothing but it wasn't like seeing her in only a flimsy bra.

Liz whipped around and saw Kid staring at her, golden eyes wide. "Shit Kid!" She hissed, bring her arms up to cover her breasts. "What that hell is wrong with you?! Haven't you heard of _knocking?" _ Kid couldn't reply, he was too busy staring at breasts. He licked his lips feverishly. He looked up and looked Liz straight in the eye. She saw one look, hunger. She backed away slowly from him until she hit a wall. "Kid…leave. Now." She said, though her voice was weak to the hungry look in the Grim Reaper's eyes.

Kid advance forward until he was a few inches away from Liz. "Now Liz..." He purred seductively in her ear. "You don't _really _want me to leave, do you?" He said, smirking his sexy smirk and slowly kissing his way down her neck, to her collarbone.

Liz bit her lip to keep from moaning out. Damn it, why was Kid doing this to her?! If only she had locked the damn door…

But she didn't want Kid to stop. The way he kissed her skin was like magic. She wondered what his lips tasted like…

Wanting to find out the answer to her question, she forcefully took Kid's head with both her hands and smashed his lips to hers, wrapping her arms feverishly around his neck and running her hands through his soft, black hair. Kid's eyes widened for a second about her aggressiveness but he smirked into her lips, before wrapping his thin but strong arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

They backed up until Kid felt the bed hit his legs. He turned around so he could lay Liz down on the bed, before crawling on top of her. He took both her wrists in one of his hands and raised them high above her head and processed to kiss her more.

Kid's lips were like a drug to Liz, and for some reason she found the way he was restraining her extremely sexy. She moaned into the kiss, so quickly she thought Kid didn't hear it. But boy was she wrong. He ran is tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance but Liz decided to not give into him so easily. She kept her lips sealed shut. He smirked into the kiss and brought the hand that wasn't holding Liz's arms up down to touch and breasts. He grabbed her left one and fondled it through the thin fabric of her bra.

Liz moaned loudly and Kid took to opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth. "Mmphf, Kid." Liz gasped. "Yeah?" He mumbled, pulling away from her lips and kissing down to her collarbone. "Why am I then only one partly undressed?" She asked, seeing Kid was still fully clothed. "Right, it must be symmetrical…" He muttered into her neck. He pulled away from her for a moment and ripped off the plain white shirt he had been wearing, then returned to kissing Liz's addictive lips. She ran her hand down Kid's thin but muscular chest before reaching the waistband of his pants and boxers at the same time he reached around her back and heard her bra unsnap…

They both laid there in Liz's bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Kid pulled her into his arms, holding her protectively. "Liz, I need to tell you something." He whispered quietly. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "What is it?" "I'm in love with you. And I'm not saying that just because we had amazing sex a few minutes ago." She blushed lightly and he slightly smirked. "I've loved you for a very long time, Liz. I never told you because I feared of ruining our friendship and partnership with each other."

Liz looked up into the shinigami's golden eyes and threw her arms around his neck. "Baka, I love you too." He smiled as he hugged her back. "So, Liz, come to the park with me this Saturday." "Huh, what for?" She asked. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "For our first official date." She giggled. "Okay, sure."

"Awwwwwhhhhh I _knew _you guys would end up together eventually!" They heard a voice coming from the door. "PATTY?!" She laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll give you guys some privacy." She giggled again before closing the door. "I really need to learn how to lock it." Liz muttered. Kid hugged her and brushed his lips over her. "Don't worry, she's gone now." He reassured her. "Mmm, yeah. For now." She sighed.

Kid smiled gently at her. "I love you, Elizabeth." Liz returned the smile. "I love you too, Death the Kid."


End file.
